


10 Things I Hate About You

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Sweet Pea [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) References, 10 parts, 10 things I Hate About You - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, multi part, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: A 10 part Sweet Pea series based off of the famous poem in '10 Things I Hate About You'.





	1. "I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair.”

The snake-shaped neon sign belonging to the Whyte Wyrm shone an eerie light to welcome your arrival, your lack of Serpent status provoking some of the older patrons to turn their backs to you as you entered the heavy wooden doors of the bar. Having Toni by your side gained you admissible access, however you knew you wouldn’t be fully accepted until the famous leather of the gang covered your shoulders and black ink graced your skin. For now you were content with where you stood and so were your Serpent friends, except for one - the tall, brooding giant himself - Sweet Pea.

With drinks in hands and smiles plastered between cheeks, you and Toni approached the boys as they immersed themselves in a game of pool. The first person to notice your arrival was Fangs, unsurprisingly already drunk as he leapt from his stool and threw his arms around your waist. A strong stench of beer lingered on his breath as he slurred nonsensical words into your ear, quick to suddenly lift you off the ground and twirl you in a stumbling circle. You couldn’t help but chuckle at Fangs’ antics along with Toni and Jughead, who peered over his shoulder as Fangs placed you back down on the steady flooring. “Mierda nena, looking good!” He slurred once more, eyes raking your body and attire quite unsubtly. His hands remained on your waist as Toni circled behind you both, her arm leaning on your shoulder with an expression of agreement, “She’s definitely looking good, huh? Add some leather and she’d be just like one of us.” Your pink-haired friend mused, only to be interrupted by a scoff echoing in the background.

You all turned toward the offending person, not surprised in the slightest to see Sweet Pea with his infamous scowl and knack for getting into other people’s business. You crossed your arms to make sure that the outline of your chest protruded against your mesh shirt, giving Sweet Pea an eyeful of what’s hiding underneath the fabric. The corner of your mouth lifted into a smirk as you watched his eyes travel down your body, however your smugness didn’t last long as he shook his head and focused back on the pool game. Your three friends fell silent as they knew what was coming next - the inevitable banter between yourself and Sweet Pea which often consisted of harsh words and bottled-up insults. It never used to be this way when you first met, alas the further you delved into the life of the Serpents, the more Sweet Pea didn’t want your presence.

“Got something to say, string bean?” Your tone demanding rather than questioning as you took a step closer toward the pool table. At this time, Jughead placed his pool cue down gently and joined Toni and Fangs’ side so that the vacinity only conisted of the two hot heads. Sweet Pea groaned at the disruption of his game before turning toward you, his height used as a threat to tower over your smaller frame and intimidate to no end. “You don’t belong here” He spoke through gritted teeth, one of his hands gesturing to your ripped skinny jeans and plaid flannel shirt tied around your waist. “Dressing like one of us doesn’t make you one of us. Being a Serpent is more than showing up to the Wyrm in all black and pretending that you have a fucking clue what’s going on.”

It was now your turn to scoff as your eyes rolled in your head. “Listen here, wannabe Greaser. Just because you dress like Danny Zuko it doesn’t make you an instant badass, and it certinly doesn’t give you permission to treat me like I’m trash. Here’s a hint - get rid of the 50′s finger curl haircut, dial down on the wax and grow the fuck up. I’m just as welcome here as you are”.

Sweet Pea’s faced flushed with a red undertone to compliment his flaring nostrils and furrowed brows. It wasn’t very often that people stood up to him, and now you know why. You tried to not let your facade break under his deathly stare, finding it difficult the longer he glared at you. Your eyes closed as a sudden sigh fell from your lips - the fighting was too much to handle, especially when you were the one on their territory. With shaky hands you untied the flannel from around your waist and tucked it under your arm before peering over your shoulder to your friends. You shone an apologetic smile. “You know what, Sweet Pea? I can’t deal with this shit anymore. You talk to me like I’m nothing. I’m just trying to be friends with you guys, all of you. I didn’t intend to impose.” It was as if all of your energy was drained as you turned on your heel and toward your onlooking crowd, a gentle hand squeezing Toni’s shoulder as you walked past.

A multitude of thoughts swallowed you the moment the chill air of the night shocked your exposed skin. You were not a Serpent but you did feel like you belonged in that ol’ run down bar with that brat pack you called friends. And if good things take time, then you were willing to wait as long as possible before you sunk back into that desired comfortable hold of the Southside Serpents.


	2. "I hate the way you drive my car"

It had been a few days since you left your friends at the Whyte Wyrm, your exit being quite the shock to all. A normal occurance would have been you staying and tolerating Sweet Pea’s negative attitude, eventually blocking him out in the end - but that night was different. You felt guilt; maybe you really  _ **didn’t**_ belong among the world of the leather-clad Serpents, maybe you  _ **were**_  trying a little too hard to fit in with the rest of your friends. The thoughts remained as clouds in your mind up until this moment where you were currently driving yourself to Fangs’ house for his annual birthday bash - or what Jughead liked to refer to it as, ‘ _The over-populated gathering of drunk Southsiders who like free booze’_. Home unfortunately wasn’t an option for you tonight with Toni constantly begging you to make an appearance, and seeming the Fogarty boy was becoming a good friend of yours, how could you say no?

Your inherited pick-up truck rumbled as you parked down the block from the raging commotion of Fangs’ house, the chilly night air forcing you to sink into your wrapped arms. As you shuffled toward the front door, your eyes focused on both Northsiders and Southsiders mingling amid the blaring of music and littering of red solo cups - a sort of welcome to the night ahead of you. Managing to dodge the mass of sweaty drunk bodies, it wasn’t too hard to find your way into the centre of the house, and luckily, to the sides of your friends. You offered them a smile, only to have a concoction of strong smelling alcohol pushed against your chest by the man of the hour, “Y/N! Drink up! It’s an old family recipe.” Fangs winked at you before leaning close, his lips hovering against the shell of your ear as he whispered with a stammered voice, “It’s a shit ton of  _tequi-la-la-laaa_ ”. His drunken giggles caused you to raise your eyebrow with a questioning look, only to have Toni’s explanation of his prior ‘ _game of shots’_  with another Serpent to settle your curiosity. 

Your surroundings of a pounding base and congregation of party-goers only further enhanced the hilarity of the situation, and eventually, encouraged you to throw back the red solo cup in one gulp. If it wasn’t for his ‘ _oh-too-obvious_ ’ glare, you would’ve nearly missed Sweet Pea’s fixated gaze on your form, keeping an eye on you. It was a sight to see - all of your friends with one of Fangs’ concoctions gracing their red cups, laughter exploding from them as if the tequila mixture was a lubricant for their mirthfullness; but then there was the tall, brooding giant himself who stayed sober on glasses of water and over-protectiveness. You felt small under his intimidating stature and eventually moved on throughout the house, mingling with recognised Serpents and fellow Southsiders, however you couldn’t manage to shake Sweet Pea’s eyes burning into the back of your head.

Fangs’ hospitality played both a blessing and a curse to you over the following hours, taking form of numerous empty cups and shot glasses. This resulted in you currently draped around the shoulders of a junior Serpent with uncontrollable hips and a lack of self-aware, your drunken state growing more intense by the second. It was a delay in reaction when you then realized that you were being dragged away by a shortened girl with familiar pink hair. Music continued to fill your ears and sway your hips as Toni began to speak beside you, “Sure you got this under control? I can ask someone else if you want, I’m sure Cheryl wouldn’t mind-” “Topaz, I’m fine. She’s gonna make a fool of herself if she stays”. A gruff voice interjected before you were pulled against a strong leather scented wall, the weight of an arm making sure yu couldn’t slip away. You absentmidedly nuzzled into the soft texture of the leather in order to stay upright and satisfy your now tired needs, Toni’s voice once again perking your ears, “Please, don’t pretend that you haven’t been keeping a watch on her all night. Or how you practcally begged me to steal her away from Tyler over there…” “Just -  _goodbye, Topaz_.”

A large hand sat protectively on the small of your back as you walked down the footpath, mostly to make sure that you didn’t fall over your own feet. Your head lulled to the side to see Sweet Pea, his infamous scowl still worn proudly without fail with the addition of the streetlamp above you cascading a soft light across his cheekbones. It made his usual tough demeanor diminish in mere seconds. “Where are your keys?” He asked you as the pickup came into view, provoking you to snap out of your daze. Your lips tugged into a smirk as you held your arms up, an intoxicated giggle slipping easily before you took an unsteady step backwards, “You gotta come and get ‘em, big boy”. 

Sweet Pea pinched the bride of his nose as he sighed loudly, quite unaware of how  _difficult_ this might turn out to be. Your step backwards was overpowered by his stride forwards and the gap between you both became nonexistent. His eyes gave you a quick once over before reaching down to your pocket as his fingers linked onto your keys. You were surprised at yourself for remaining so still, especially when the warmth of his breath created trails of goosebumps down your neck. He eventually dangled your keys in front of your face, his expression now mimicking your earlier smirk, “Get in the car”. With a huff, you obliged.

Your body jerked in different directions as Sweet Pea accelerated forward, only to be broken by the odd braking. You looked over to him from the passenger side, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration, “Can you  _not_  ruin my truck, please…” You sighed out, only to be met with a groan as a response. “I usually ride my bike, I’m not use to cars. How about you just look out the window and mind your business?” Sweet Pea snapped at you, his anger ignited from the truck instead of from your concern, however you couldn’t recognise that. Your body shrunk down in the seat. Drunkeness still clouded your mind and loosened your lips as you absentmidedly spoke, “I don’t understand why you hate me so much”.

Sweet Pea was taken aback, turning his head to look at your figure crumpled against the door. He felt his heart drop as he took in your sad expression, guilt starting to swallow him slowly. “Y/N, I don’t hate you…” He said with a soft tone, but you just shook your head. Your voice was unsteady and shaky, projecting your truthful words against the window instead of at Sweet Pea himself, your breath fogging up the glass, “I thought we were friends but then one day you started talking to me like I’m nothing. You don’t want me hanging around your friends or at the Wyrm. You don’t want me in your life, you hate me!”. Sweet Pea’s following silence provoked a sigh from you and a feeling of embarassment. 

He eventually pulled up in front of your trailer before turning off the ignition, alas he didn’t move, and neither did you. The tension was too thick to run away from. “I don’t hate you, and I mean it. You’re a cool girl, Y/N. You’re kind and friendly. The others adore you… but this life, the Serpent life, it’s tough. Not just for us but for the people who’s associated with us. The more you squirm your way into the gang, the more danger you put yourself in. And Y/N, you are way too precious to put in that line of fire.” Sincerity rode along Sweet Pea’s words as he locked his eyes on the iron surrounding your trailer. He never knew the extent of his negative behavior on you. 

“Can I have my keys?” Your slurred,  quick to snatch them from his grasp before pushing yourself out of the truck. Without looking at him you unsteadily walked up the stairs to your door and began to unlock it, a headache forming from your profound sobering state. You faced your car to see Sweet Pea still seated in the drivers seat, his eyes wide as they looked up at you. He removed himself when you noticed him and stood awkwardly at the foot of your stairs. You offered a small smile, “Thanks for driving me, I gotta lay down before I pass out”. Sweet Pea chuckled and nodded in agreement, his hand waving slightly before leaving to toward his own trailer.  

His prior words were still being pushed around in your mind by assumptions and emotions, although they were also soon to be long forgotten and devoured by the sickness associated with tomorrows hangover.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos or comments if you like this imagine


End file.
